


in forgiving past sins

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forgiveness, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Recall, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: "I forgive you."Hanzo wasn't so sure that was true.





	in forgiving past sins

"I am not worth forgiving," Hanzo mumbled, voice scarcely audible as he buried his face in the crook of Genji's neck.

Hard metal plating. Synthetic muscle. No heartbeat.

Genji rubbed his back, small, slow circles that evened out his breathing. "Don't say such things," Genji whispered. "You are still my brother. You are still my lover. You will always be worth forgiving."

His voice was metallic. The echo of sword against sword.

Genji pulled Hanzo back, cupped his face in robotic hands that could snap his neck in an instant. There was an odd light sparking behind those bionic eyes, digital rings spinning and turning in glowing irises.

Curious. Kind.

Hanzo didn't resist when Genji moved closer, hand tightening around his waist, lips pressed against his. Hanzo opened his mouth as he had done so many times before, tried for any taste of familiarity.

Cool metal clashing with warm flesh. There was no taste.

Somehow that didn't matter. The motions were still there, the passion with which Genji kissed him, the instinctual, overpowering urge to be as intimate as possible. Hanzo couldn't suppress a moan. 

He had gone far too many years without his beloved brother's touch.

Genji pulled away and Hanzo felt, more than heard, himself whimper at the sudden vacancy. He still couldn't look Genji in the eye, so he let his eyes fall shut, rest his head on Genji's shoulder.

"I forgive you. It doesn't matter if no one else will, if you won't. I forgive you."

Hanzo wasn't so sure of that, but he made a silent vow to earn that forgiveness. If he didn't deserve it yet, then he would. He would make sure such forgiveness was deserved.


End file.
